Maker of the Wind
by Jerry-Berry-Aifricarry
Summary: sucky title! "Hundreds of years ago, there was a young mage who controlled the winds with the help of this item. Now it is your turn... Hero, take the Wind Waker and become the Hero of Winds." Wind Waker, Minish Cap, and possibly Hyrule Warriors AU! Rated T for swearing! NOT Yaoi(though the other LoZ one is)!
1. Chapter 1

**My new LoZ Fanfic is here in progress! I think this will be my first legit chapter fic though so give me a chance. ****J****It is a Wind Waker, Minish Cap, POSSIBLY Hyrule Warriors AU!**

_The pessimist complains about the wind; the optimist expects it to change; the realist adjusts the sails._

Harsh winds from the North were blowing into his face as he struggled to climb towards the light atop the mountain. The goddesses were angry with him; he was making another attempt to steal that which they protect. The goddess Nayru, though being the goddess of love, was quick to react with fury. It began to hail with such a speed that it was almost impossible to stay protected. Growing ever closer to the golden warmth at the top of the mountain, the man began climbing with more drive than before, eager to gain the power of the goddesses. Din, Farore and Nayru were being overrun with the monsters that the man created with dark magic, and they began to weaken.

Ignoring their pleas for him to stop, he reached the top of the mountain and basked in the golden light of the Triforce. "It's mine! The power of the goddess is finally mine!" the man shouted to the world below. In a flash, he shed his sky blue cloak and let his flame red hair blow in the wind. "I have no use for this stick anymore," he said as he took a small white wand from his pocket and threw it with all his might down the mountain. "Watch now, goddesses. Your world will crumble and I shall be the ruler!" With no more hesitation, the man reached towards the Triforce and light enveloped his hand. It felt as though his whole body was humming as the Triforce was being taken into his body. With a bright flash, both the Triforce and the man were gone.

It wasn't even a decade later when the man was captured and punished by the "Hero" for his crimes. The Triforce was removed from the man and he was imprisoned below the castle for years. The queen and her guards were on constant watch and the goddesses were thankful to no end to have their power back. Hyrule was returning to its former state and the people that lived in the country were glad it was free of evil once again. Little did they know, a young man was going to become a problem in the future.

**Short prologue is short. Any guess what race the man is? Hint: NOT Gerudo!**


	2. Chapter 2

We're back! This will HOPEFULLY be longer than the prologue, which only took up 1 Word page, and I hope you like this!

_Sunshine is delicious, rain is refreshing, wind braces us up, snow is exhilarating; there is really no such thing as bad weather, only different kinds of good weather._

It was a calm spring day when a young Picori was out rummaging through the clover forest. This Picori was Vaati. Master Ezlo had given the boy a day off. Vaati, wanting to explore, made his way towards the forest shrine, and climbed to the top to look for a place to go. Peering over the tops of plants, Vaati eyed the Elden Volcano. Suddenly remembering an old tale of a 'Wind Tribesman' who had attacked some goddesses popped into his mind. He recalled the man's appearance. He was rather short and slim, with bright red hair that covered his left eye, according to the book. He wore red sandals and a light blue cloak embroidered with a cloud-like pattern. Shaking the nursery tale out of his mind, Vaati set off towards the volcano.

After nearly an hour's worth of walking, Ezlo had contacted Vaati by using a small amount of magic. "Vaati?" A shaky voice sounded in the boy's head. "Vaati, where have you gone off to?" Seeing as how Ezlo sounded worried, Vaati told the truth. "You said I could have the day off today, so I'm going to walk to the volcano. Don't worry though, I've got a pin I found so I can fight if I have to!" The boy heard a chuckle. "Boy, don't get lost, okay? Besides, with that pin, I'm sure you'll be fine." Vaati could practically hear the smile in the old Picori's voice. Vaati let out a laugh and told Ezlo he'd be back home in a few hours, and the old Picori let him go for now. Tightening his grip on the pin, Vaati walked onwards.

Many hours later, Vaati was beginning to grow very tired. He had been using the pin to help him walk for nearly three hours, and when he had finally come to the foot of the Volcano, he collapsed and rested for a while. After Vaati had recovered some of his strength, he had decided to climb higher to see the view. What he saw was a spectacular sight for someone of his size. For as far as the eye could see, there were thousands of plants below him, a vast expanse of green, with blue stripes here and there, seeming to be streams. A soft breeze blew around Vaati, rustling his leaf outfit, making his long, lavender hair softly whip around to his pointed snout, and gently shook the foliage below.

The wind was gradually picking up, going from a gentle breeze to a harsh and quick gust. Vaati had trouble keeping balanced, and his size was no help. The more he climbed up, the worse it was, until he could no longer keep his grip on the rock. A gust of wind ripped him off of the stones and carried him down the steep slope, into an unknown batch of foliage far below. Vaati, worn and bruised, had taken cover from the remaining wind under a toadstool with black dots on the stem. A little while after the wind died down, Vaati had decided to make his way back south to Minish Woods. Walking slowly and cautiously, Vaati began making his way back to his home. Knowing that it would take a while, he contacted Ezlo. "Master Ezlo, I'll be back late. I got a little lost but I know where to go." Vaati said. He waited for a reply, but got none. Figuring that Ezlo had fallen asleep or something, the Picori walked onwards.

It had been nearly an hour when Vaati stopped walking. Something fairly large had caught his eye. Making his way over to the object, he peered around the thick stem of a tall plant and eyed it suspiciously. It was a smooth white stick with small protrusions from either side. The handle had been carved meticulously, and it resembled pictures of the wind from his books. Making his way along the thin shaft, he saw it came to a dull point. All along the item's body, there were platinum designs engraved into it, along with something etched on the base of it. Vaati had guessed it was some type of wand. He knew certain humans liked to use such things. Knowing he couldn't take it with him, he used a small amount of his magic to make a marker only he could see. Deciding to not waste any more time, Vaati rushed back to Minish Woods and ran back to his home, hoping to be able to retrieve the wand one day.

Yeah this fizzled out. Don't worry! I plan on finishing it though! Hopefully things will start to happen next chapter. And I know it's short but that's how the whole thing's going to be.


End file.
